Larry x Ahkmenrah
by AnyGro
Summary: Si Nick nunca hubiese abierto la boca de más, esas niñas nunca les habrían echo ver de que eran el uno para el otro. Pero claro que no todo será amor, esas niñas planean traumar y quemar todo el museo en el progreso de juntar a el Guardia y el Faraón. (Léanlo Por favor).
1. El comienzo

_**Hola! Aquí yo con un nuevo Fanfic escrito especialmente para unas amigas pendejas que quiero musho(?) Les mando saluditos :v**_

 _ **Llevo hace como cas meses que empecé a escribir éste Fic. ya voy en el Chapter 12 :v joasjoasjoas~**_

 _ **Tenga o no tenga Rewievs (¿) lo seguiré subiendo para inmortalizar mis estupideces adolecentes y de adulta recordar lo imbécil que era uvu**_

 _ **Sin Más he aquí mi fic eso con amors~**_

 **-Era una tranquila Noche en el Museo de Historia Natural donde Larry Daley, vigilante nocturno de este descansaba recargado en la silla de la recepción.**

 **Había tenido tanto trabajo las noches anteriores que decidió tomarse un descanso-.**

-L-Larry? -lo llamaba una voz tímida-

-...

-Oye, Larry podemos hablar?... -El Guardia Nocturno estaba tan cansado que esa voz lo estaba molestando al tal punto de quererle romper la cara, pero..-.

-Por favor...- Reconoció esa voz, esa voz que lo calmaba y relajaba ante situaciones de peligro, esa voz que desde siempre le encanto...-.

-Q-que pasa Ahk? - así es, le puso un lindo apodo- Volviste a perder tus joyas?- decía con burla al levantarse de la silla-.

-Amm.. No, no es eso- enserio que su timidez lo provocaba a hacer cosas que ni con su ex-esposa se le hubiesen ocurrido hacer- quiero pedirte un consejo- Vaya Vaya, el príncipe del Antiguo Egipto pidiendo consejos? Pidan un deseo-.

-Claro, de que se trata?- no importa cuan cansado esté, siempre estaría de buen humor para su pequeño faraón... Si, Su Pequeño-.

-Verás, últimamente he estado muy distraído y según Jed y Octavio...-su nerviosismo aumento? Que lindo era estando rojo- según ellos, estoy... "enamorado". -vaya, eso no lo vio venir.

-Enamorado?-preguntó sarcástico -de quién?- ya no sé si hablo con Ahk o con un tomate- dime alguien que te interese de este pequeño museo, Dexter acaso?- trataba de parecer tranquilo pero la curiosidad le mataba por dentro-.

-amm, no lo se... Ni siquiera se porqué estoy tan distraído ni por quién -volteó hacia otro lado? Curiosidad aumentada al 1OO% - sólo dime que hacer, por favor.

-Pues...- Esto además de preocuparme, me molesta... Ahk puede ser sabio y todo lo demás pero eso no le quita que es inocente en ese aspecto del amor- te recomendaría buscar a alguien de éste museo que te interese o llame la atención y asi sabrás quien te gusta o si estás enamorado, yo no soy muy bueno para éstas cosas- no sé que decir, simplemente quede mudo ante la situación pero me agrada estar a solas con el pequeño Ahk-.

\- Bueno, Gracias Larry intentaré - me dedicó la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás haya visto- aunque creo que ya se quién me hace distraerme tanto... -de alguna manera, deseaba ser yo-.

-OYE GIGANTÓN!- un pequeño pero potente grito se escucho venir de un carrito a control remoto- Podrías prestarnos la computadora?- preguntó un pequeño vaquero que estaba dentro del vehículo -.

-Claro, solo no busquen cosas... Tú sabes, a lo que me refiero. -le respondí, y para cuando me di cuenta el pequeño Ahk se había ido...-.

-No te preocupes Gigantón, trataremos- ayudé a esos dos a llegar a la computadora y encenderla, hace un mes les enseñé a la mayoría de los inquilinos del museo a usarla- oye, de qué hablaban tú y el faraón? -me preguntó con un tono de... Perversión?.

-Aahh, nada solo quería un consejo, es todo. - nervioso, porqué estoy nervioso?

-Yo lo veía muy feliz estando con usted señor- Octavio era alguien a quien no le importaba el género, siempre y cuando sea un sentimiento sincero. O eso decía Jed- Se ve que ambos disfrutan de su compañía.

-Ahk es solo un buen amigo, como ustedes que no se despegan nunca- no se si mi vista falla o los vi rojos antes de marcharme a mi vigilancia nocturna.

-Mientras tanto en el Antiguo Egipto, un faraón y un Capuchino tenían una "conversación" Humano simio la cual parecía tener progreso-

-tú crees que sea amor lo que siento?-preguntó un pequeño faraón tímida mente a su pequeño y peludo amigo... Dexter-.

-hu hu ah ah...-parece imposible pero al parecer se entienden-.

-bueno, han pasado tantas cosas que se convirtió en un buen amigo... Pero aveces siento que solo quiero estar con él y me molesta que alguien mas tenga toda su atención -.

-hu hu ha?

-Si, asi como esa piloto... -pronunció con enojo ante aquel momento en que vio como la piloto llamada... Amelia posó sus labios sobre aquel guardia que le llamaba la atención- Sabes, es incómodo solo pensar que tal vez me corresponda. Ya ha estado con cuatro mujeres. -Si, cuatro.. Su ex-esposa, la recepcionista, la piloto y la doble humana de la piloto, o Almenos las que Ahk pudiera contar.

-hu hu.. Ha hu hu- el pequeño faraón se sentía tranquilo, pues sabía que podía confiar en ese capuchino. Literalmente ya que nadie entendería si intentase decir algo-.

-Creo que es mejor así, esto sería imposible. - decía más triste que calmado- el es humano, yo solo soy un cadáver... Sería imposible. -ahora sí se podría decir que Ahkmenra estaba decaído, sin ganas de nada. Hacia poco se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ese guardia pero sabia que sería imposible.

-hu hu ha?

-si Dexter, imposible.

-Te pasa algo Ahkmenra?- Bien, aquí esta el pequeño retoño de mi enamorado amor platónico.

-No, porqué preguntas?- trataré de disimular mi tristeza?.

-Te ves decaído y triste, además de que hablas con un mono...-tenía razón, pero.. Tan mal me veía como para que éste pequeño se diera cuenta?.

-Ah, solo charlábamos. Le contaba sobre mi vida en Egipto y...-muy mala justificación para un sabio faraón.

-Está bien, si no me quieres contar está bien. Pero ánimo, hay que disfrutar la noche. -éste niño me intenta subir el ánimo? Vaya.

-si, claro.-aún sonaba triste y sin ganas de nada. De eso hasta yo me di cuenta.-.

-Harán un partido de futbol en la recepción, no quieres venir? -tentadora oferta que aceptaría, de no ser por que tendría que ver al progenitor de éste puberto-.

-amm.. Pasare por ahí mas tarde, gracias por la invitación Nick- Modales ante todo, incluso ante la tristeza de ser cruelmente rechazado-.

-Hu Ha Ha Hu- al parecer Dexter intenta motivarme a salir de mi tumba emocional y arriesgarme a hacer el ridículo-.

-No Dexter, creo que no estoy de humor para verlo ahora.

-A quién, a tu amor secreto quizás? -Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una broma-.

-Ah.. Es de mala educación escuchar pláticas ajenas- Deberían premiarme por mi gran talento a cambiar la conversación-.

-Lo siento, solo venía a invitarte a ver el partido de fútbol -Gran excusa solo para verle-.

-Si, Nick me dijo algo sobre eso. -es que es de familia llegar en el momento menos indicado?- No estoy de humor, pasaré por ahí mas tarde-.

-Está Bien, quieres que te traiga algo?- no me separaré de ti tan fácil -.

-no gracias estoy bien, solo quiero estar solo. -Larry Daley no estoy de humor para tus bromas, enserio no lo estoy-.

-Está bien, disculpa mi amabilidad. -eso me molesto, pero debo respetar su espacio. No siempre estará de humor esta pequeña colegiala con el periodo-.

-Hu hu ha -Gracias Dexter por dejarme solo con esta persona que está acabando con mi paciencia-.

-Valla, parece que se divertían -intenté seguir conversando con el pero por su expresión parecía de pocos amigos-.

-GIGANTÓN!-Al parecer todos quieren venir a verme- El partido está por empezar, van a venir?-.

-Mejor vámonos Jed, al parecer las cosas no andan bien- Bien dicho Octavio, bien dicho-.

-Si emm.. Ahkmenra necesita estar solo-Qué mi apodo no era Ahk? Desde cuándo me llama Ahkmenra?-.

-Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo...

-Al parecer los chicos se fueron, dejándome nuevamente a solas con Daley-.

-Por qué no te relajas un poco?- Lo haría si dejaras de acercarte peligrosamente a mi- Si quieres te ayudo a calmarte...

-E-Espera Larry, que estas...- oh dios mio-.

 **-Al día siguiente-**

El museo se encontraba tranquilo con sus inquilinos dormidos cada uno perfectamente en su sitio, pero la paz se fue al ir dando entrada a las personas que visitaban el museo de vez en cuando.

-Oigan espérenme! -gritaba ya sin aliento un pobre adolecente.

-Vamos Nick, que quiero ver a ese sexy faraón~ -Al parecer el pobre Nick Daley iba acompañado de 3 adolecentes que parecían haber sido educadas por una manada de osos salvajes.

-Oigan, no pueden ir por ahí corriendo como Juana la loca.

-Cálmate Lori, no es como si fuéramos a romper lo primero que toquemos. -decía una peli castaña con el cabello a la altura de más abajo de los hombros-.

-Haber haber, Nick qué estás haciendo aquí? Y la escuela? -Al parecer el padre de ese puberto, aún no se iba de su lugar de trabajo -.

-Te lo dije no? Hoy no hubo clases por asuntos de la escuela. -Al parecer Larry no le presto atención a su hijo por estar pendiente de esas 3 adolecentes con... Retraso?-.

-Bien, pero quiénes son esas 3?

-Son unas amigas de la escuela pa'

-Bien, pues diles que no hagan tanto escandalo por favor. -dijo Larry saliendo del museo, su hijo tenía la edad suficiente para ir y venir.

-Ya oyeron ustedes tres.

-Bien y dónde está esa supuesta tabla encantada? -Decía la mayor del grupo, al parecer era más alta que Nick y las otras dos. Era de cabello castaño oscuro y de las puntas al parecer era Celeste.

\- por aquí, pero no toquen nada.-Si su padre se enterara que abrió la boca de más, no estará tan contento que digamos-.

\- Sigan al Uke -Lori, diciéndole uke a los demás?

\- Tú no eres nadie para decir eso Lorena.

\- Cierto, ni Hiro tiene ese derecho.

\- Podrían dejar de hablar en el idioma que sólo ustedes entienden? -Nick apreciaba a sus amigos pero esas tres eran un tanto... Especiales-.

\- A veces es difícil ser la madura aquí. -Any hablando de madurez cuando ella es quien parece niñata de 5 años...-.

\- Eso es como cuando Lori niega ser Uke, sabes. - Anita siempre llevando la contraria-.

\- Quieren ser Ukeadas cierto? -Lori hablando de Ukear?

\- Aquí está, la tabla de Ahkmenra es la que hace que éste museo cobre vida.

\- Es linda la wea esa. -Anita sacándose la cerilla de las orejas totalmente despreocupada de la vida-.

\- Ten más respeto, es cierto lo que les estoy diciendo...-. No me creían, pero tampoco me esforzaría a que lo hicieran

\- Vamos Anita aquí está tu faraón, ven y dale du...- Estas tres no entienden lo que es el respeto-.

\- Ayúdenme a sacarlo -Enserio mi más querido pésame a los padres de éstas criaturas-.

\- Si es enserio lo que dices, pedimos quedarnos contigo y con tu padre hoy en la noche. -No sé si es juego o Any habla enserio -.

\- No no no no no, mi padre se enfadará qué no lo entienden? - enserio como lamento haber hablado de mas-.

\- Vamos podemos escondernos pequeño Nick. -Así es, Any me llama pequeño solo por ser mayor-.

\- Deja de llamarme pequeño - Odiaba eso, nunca me gusto que me llamaran pequeño. Así como a Jed-.

\- Claro claro - Nick, Anita y Lori eran dos años menores que yo, me gustaba molestarlos así -.

\- Ahora que todo está arreglado, iremos a casa a traer lo necesario para la noche- Anita, cuándo decidimos eso?-.

\- QUÉ!? - enserio esto no me gustaba para nada- No van a venir, está prohibido.

\- Y si lo está porqué vienes tú?

\- Bien dicho Lori -Anita siempre sintiéndose la superior- Ahora vamon... Oigan miren que figuritas tan caguais.

-Oww tiene faldita -Al parecer encontraron las miniaturas de Octavio y Jed-.

\- Espera, porqué está un vaquero en la Antigua Roma? -cierto, Jed no alcanzó a ponerse en su lugar-.

\- Qué no es obvio?, el vaquero y el romano se aman. Por eso siempre están juntos y nunca se separan. -Lo consideraría estúpido, si no fuera cierto-.

\- Hay Lori, vamos tienen que irse a casa las tres -Es hora de que se vayan, tal vez olviden venir en la noche -.

\- De Acuerdo Nick, no olvides que vendremos en la noche -Al parecer, no-.


	2. ¿Cómo terminamos así?

**Ese mismo día en casa de una adolescente de mas o menos 14 años de edad, se encontraba ella y sus dos amigas del Alma.**

-Llevamos todo? -pregunto la mayor, que al parecer le gusta hacerle de hermana mayor de vez en cuando-.

-Si Mamá, si -Anita y su gran acento de pocos amigos como siempre a la defensiva -.

-Any, no es necesario llevar tu tablet...-Y así comenzó una 5ta charla sobre cosas necesarias e innecesarias-.

-Y porque tu sudadera de Bonnie? -Anita quiere pelea, al parecer-.

-Esta sensual y la tableta pues... Para jugar en caso de que todo sea mentira -Pase lo que pase, hay que ir precavida-.

-Y la Mochila tan abultada? -Lori continua su conversación-.

-Llevo comida, agua, una almohada y mi libreta con plumas y lápices -Si te Gusta dibujar no importa a donde vayas, siempre lleva una libreta y una buena pluma-.

-Pareces mi mamá que hace que todo quepa en espacios pequeños- Anita ya estaba harta, quería salir al museo cuanto antes-.

-Bien, llamaré al pequeño Nick para que nos espere afuera.

-Si si... Any Si quieres lo violas en la entrada, yo ya me voy- Tan problemática que se pone cuando las cosas no se hacen como ella quiere-.

-Aló?... -Al parecer comenzó la llamada- Si, soy Any te llame para avisarte que vamos en camino... Como que no? -después de oír eso, Anita tomo el celular de Any para...-.

-Escúchame bien Maldito Bastardo, no espere todo el puto día para Nada! -se escuchaban gritos del celular? Wow!- Mas te vale tener tu jodido y Uke trasero afuera del museo o yo misma mandare a la Any a violarte! -Al parecer acepto, ya que no se escucho nada mas y Anita colgó-.

-Toma tus cosas y despega las nalgas del sillón lori, nos vamos! -mas que nada, eso fue una orden -.

-Espera, porque la violadora siempre soy yo!? -Siempre que Anita amenaza a violadas, Any es quien tiene que violar... Por su salvajismo al parecer-.

-Yo que se, vámonos ya!

 **-Y así las tres adolecentes caminaron calles hasta llegar al museo viendo a un joven adolecente en la entrada-**

-Vaya, creí que no aparecerías pensando que una violación de Any estaría bien para ti. -Una hermosa manera de saludar a tus amigos-.

-Chicas enserio apreciaría si se van, a mi padre no le gustara esto...- demasiado tarde Nick, demasiado tarde-.

-Hoy mi body necesita salseo así que no seré marica y entrare a tu supuesto museo encantado! -Al parecer no se irán-.

-Que tétrico esta cuando no hay nadie. -Dijo Any apunto de entrar pero Nick la detuvo-.

-Esta bien, si van a entrar entraran por la parte de atrás para que nadie las vea -Aún nervioso pero listo. Nick parecía tener un plan-.

-Aaa jaa -Anita lo conoce bien como para saber cuando trama algo...-.

 **-Una vez ya en la parte de atrás las chicas y Nick entraron con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido-**

-Muy bien maricas, ya llegamos! -Dijo Any cambiando totalmente de personalidad, porque si... Eso pasa-.

-Esperen chiquis, primero hay que comer antes de destruir el museo completo-.

-Bien dicho amada- Al parecer Any fumo algo o simplemente ella es así-.

-Chicas esperen en este cuarto mientras la gente se va, ok?- por lo visto Nick espera que su plan funcione-.

-Pero ya no había gente, yo lo oí con mis ojos! -Khe? Any al parecer, así es-.

-eh?- cierto, olvidó ese detalle- me refiero a... Los empleados de limpieza y el... Gerente-.

-Esta bien pequeño, confiare en ti.- Le despeine su cabello castaño cuan niño pequeño, estos tres para mi son como hermanos-.

-Deja de... Llamarme pequeño- Era irritante que me llamara así -.

-Si, no es como si fueras mucho mayor... -Anita habla al fin- Tienes 15 años, yo y Nick 14 y la Lori... Bueno, ella es Loli- Lolis para todos!-.

-No Soy LOLI! -Lori protege su virgen y uke imagen a grititos-.

-Después de que se maten se van, lo siento chicas pero es por la seguridad del museo por lo que hago esto- Después de decir esto, Nick cerro la puerta del almacén con llave-.

-NICK HIJO DE LA PAPAYA! -Grita Anita a todo pulmón- VUELVE ACÁ PEQUEÑO CABRÓN! -Esta vez, estallo de enojo la pobre- OPEN THE DOOR BETCH!.

-Nick, cariño puedes abrir la puerta por favor -Any simplemente intentaba ocultar su enojo-.

-Mira tu mamagüevo, ábrenos la jodida puerta o tendré que abrirla yo con algo de este maldito almacén - Lori enojada pero calmada intentaba razonar con su amigo-.

-Por favor no toquen nada, les conviene ya que se lo cobrarían a ustedes- enserio es una buena manera de calmar a esas jovencitas- No se preocupen, por haya hay un baño- despreocupado, el pequeño Nick se va dejando a unas no tan contentas adolecentes-.

-Vale Verga La Vida! -Anita definitivamente matara a su ex amigo-.

-Ahora que haremos? Yuri Hard o que chingados!? -gran propuesta dicha por una Uke en potencia, la cual fue ignorada-.

-déjenme ver como abrir esta maldita puerta, carajo! -Any pensaba como sacar sus traseros de ese lugar, cuando su reloj de muñeca sonó. 12:OO-.

-Vaya, ya son las malditas 12? -pregunta irritada la peli castaña media- Que a esa hora no empezaba el guateque aquí?.

-Oigan, díganme que no soy la única aquí que escucha pasos... -al parecer era verdad. No solo lori lo escucha, al parecer sus mayores también -.

-Genial, empezó el salseo y nosotras acá abandonadas por el amante de "por detrás"-.

-La ventana... -dijo any en voz baja para luego pensar mas detenidamente- AL CARAJO TODO ESTO, MATARÉ A ESE HIJOPUTA! -dicho esto, Any rompió una de las ventanas de la puerta haciendo que sea mas fácil abrirla por el lado contrario-.

-Bien hecho Pancha Mami~ -mas que feliz, Anita salió festejando su libertad-.

-Vamos a buscar salseo juju~ -Lori con cámara en mano fue detrás de Any y Panchita... Perdón, Anita-.

-Nuestras adorables adolecentes no estaban en sus días de suerte ya que iban pasando por el área de animales salvajes y carnívoros y a cierto guardia se le había olvidado cerrar las rejas de este-.

-Que mierda... -lori muerta de miedo intento llamar la atención de sus compañeras, pero estas simplemente no le tomaban atención por mirar un mapa impreso del museo-.

-Maldición Anita, por donde carajos nos trajiste!? Creí que habías dicho que ya habías estado aquí! -.

-Dije que estuve aquí, mas nunca dije que entré! -Enserio, discuten en lugar de mirar a su alrededor para que se den cuenta que están cerca de los Leones que hasta el momento estaban profundamente dormidos de no ser por sus fuertes gritos-.

-MALDITA SEA ANITA! -Any gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que uno de los leones ruja levemente-.

-Chicas por favor háganme caso solo por una maldita vez! -Lori con el miedo hasta en los huevos que no tiene, sigue intentando salir de ahí con sus amigas-.

-Que Mierda Lori! Por que no nos dijiste que habían unos putos leones aquí! -Eso hizo que lori golpeara a Anita y Any en la cabeza-.

-llevo intentando hacer que me hagan caso desde hace 3 putos Años!.

 **-Los Leones bajaban lentamente de sus rocas donde posaban sin vida durante el día, pero ahora para acorralar a cierto grupo de colegialas en peligro rogando por ayuda-**


	3. Una pequeña venganza

-En el capitulo anterior se vio a nuestras tres estrellas con retraso apunto de ser la cena de unos ferozes leones-.

-Vamos a morir malditas! -Anita con el miedo y los ovarios caídos grito en los oídos de sus compañeras-.

-De eso ya nos dimos cuenta pendeja!.

-Las quiero, son como mis hermanas mayores pero con tendencia violadora! -Lori expresaba sus ukes sentimientos(¿)-.

-Por Otro Lado, se encontraba un faraón caminando tranquila mente por los pasillos. Los cuales serian mas tranquilos de no ser por la fuerte música proveniente de la recepción -

-Ahh -suspira- Ojala hubiese reencarnado... - El faraón ya no sabia lo que decía, estaba confundido-.

-De unos pasillos mas adelante, se escuchaban Tres potentes gritos que apenas se escuchaban por la fuerte música-

-Qué estará pasando? -se pregunto un muy confundido faraón-.

-Ahkmenra camino hasta llegar al área de animales salvajes y vio a unas tres adolecentes que el no conocía-

-Por Anubis, quienes son esas tres? -Se dijo mientras se acercaba a los ferozes leones, los cuales no le hicieron daño ya que lo conocían desde que todo empezó-.

-Quién rayos eres tu!? -pregunto Any la cual parecía no estar al tanto de que les había salvado la vida-.

-Mi nombre es Ahkmenra, príncipe de Egipto y sucesor del trono- dijo con superioridad sin notar la mirada de una de esas tres-.

-Entonces... Tu eres la momia que estaba en Egipto, aquí en el museo!? -pregunto muy sorprendida la mas pequeña-.

-Si, y ahora quisiera preguntar... -dijo con curiosidad- ¿Cómo entraron aquí a estas horas?

-Aaa jajaja es una laaargaa historia mi zhavo- Any cambiando constantemente de personalidad, confundía al peli castaño-.

-Pues tendrás que contarme todo con detalle. -dijo sacándolas de ahi.

-claro, pero primero tenemos que comer.

-Tenemos hambre -dijeron las mas peques-.

-De acuerdo, iremos a buscar algo para...-fue interrumpido por la mayor de las adolecentes-.

-Conoces a un tal... Nick- Antes de comer, Any tenía que romperle la cara a ese pelotudo-.

-Nick? -pregunto dudoso- Si lo conozco, es el único hijo de La... -no quería nombrarlo pero...- Larry Daley, nuestro guardia nocturno.

-Tienes problemas con él? -pregunto Lori- Parece que te cambio el ánimo solo de nombrarlo.

-Eh? No, no solo son tonterías mías. -dijo el faraón dándoles la sonrisa mas fingida que había dado en toda su vida-.

-Wow! -dijeron las tres al ver a medio museo disfrutando de un partido de Fútbol-.

-Aquí estamos, supongo que conocen a Nick. -decía ahkmenra- por qué no lo buscan?

-Buena idea faraón y no sabe lo que le espera. -dijo Anita viendo para todos lados buscando a su ex amigo-.

-Por otro lado se encontraba Nick hablando despreocupadamente con su padre, Jed, Octavio y Atila el huno(¿)-

-por qué no te unes al juego pa'? - le pregunto Nick a Larry mientras veía como sus amigos jugaban-.

-digamos que el futbol, no es lo mio -dijo Larry buscando a cierto faraón por todos lados-.

-Que aburrido eres papá. -rio Nick, pero su rostro cambio al ver a sus amigas junto a un faraón justo frente a el-.

-Con Ahkmenra-

-Bien, les ayudaré a buscarlo -dijo Ahk buscando por todos lados-.

-No hace falta, cariño. -dijo Any mientras veía a cierto niño frente a ella, del otro lado de la recepción. Justo después de donde se llevaba acabo el partido-.

-Qué pasa Any? -pregunta lori al notar la cara de victoria de su amiga y seme(?)-.

-Nada, ya vuelvo. -dijo Any mientras caminaba para rodear la recepción-.

-En esos momentos el partido había terminado quedando en empate, mientras Nick se escondía de sus amigas se dio cuenta que ya no estaban donde mismo-.

-De qué te escondes Nick? -pregunto Larry-.

-A... D-de nada papá -Nick tenía los nervios al 1OO%, pues sabía que esas tres le romperían la cara cuando todo acabara. Pero quería más tiempo de vida-.

-Esta muy raro señor, seguro que no pasa nada? -preguntó Octavio quien iba en el hombro de Larry junto con Jed-.

-Se los aseguro... -En ese momento Nick sintió sus huesos romperse en mil pedazos ya que Any llego con una patada voladora dándole en la espalda y empujándolo haciendo que cayera arrastrado al piso-.

-TE ENCONTRÉ HIJO DE PUTA! -Gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo llamando la atención del museo completo, incluso la de Ahkmenra y las dos adolecentes que hablaban tranquilamente-.

-Qué Diablos Te Pasa Any!? -Grito Nick con un fuerte dolor en su espalda-.

-HASTA QUE TE ENCUENTRO CABRÓN!- Llego Anita proporcionándole una patada en donde no le da el sol.

-AAAHHHHH! -Gritó Nick que para colmo, Lori le jalaba las orejas como tercer golpe dejando al pobre tendido en el suelo-.

-Haber, qué diablos esta pasando Aquí!? -pregunto Larry auxiliando a su hijo esperando una explicación, mientras que Ahkmenra, Jed, Octavio, Sacagawea, Theodore y Atila quedaron asombrados de lo que acababan de ver-.

-Que qué está pasando aquí!? -respondió Anita- Resulta que su hijo nos dejo encerradas en el maldito almacén! -el enojo de Anita podía sentirse en todo el museo-.

-Y planeaba dejarnos ahí hasta el amanecer! -Lori por supuesto que no se iba a quedar callada-.

-Solo le dimos una lección para que no lo vuelva hacer. No es nada grave.- Any dice que no es grave apesar de que Nick necesitaba un doctor en ese momento-,

-Que no es nada Grave!? -dijo larry- miren como lo dejaron! -Larry estaba mas que molesto, hasta que...- Un momento, ustedes son las chicas de esta mañana no?.

-Si -Respondió Anita de lo mas calmadamente posible-.

-Espera papá, es mi culpa que ellas estén aquí. -eso sorprendió a Larry- Yo abrí la boca de mas y ellas solo querían comprobarlo, intente detenerlas pero son muy tercas así que no me quedo opción y las encerre para que no me castigaras -No le quedaba de otra que decir la verdad así que se armo de valor lo cual dejo impresionados a todos-.

-Eres muy valiente al decir la verdad hijo -le dijo Ted al pequeño Nick- pero nunca debiste haberlas encerrado, aveces tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos-.

-Ahora que ellas lo saben necesitamos pedirles un favor. -dijo ahkmenra- no le digan a nadie de esto, entienden?.

-Claro, pero con una condición... -Dijo Anita con cara de "Challenged Acepted"-.

-Qué cosa? -Dijo Nick nervioso pues conocía muy bien a Anita-.

-Que nosotras podamos venir aquí cuando se nos venga la puta gana. -Todos quedaron sorprendidos tanto por la petición como por la mala palabra saliente de su boca la cual, no es la primera-.

-Está bien pero solo ustedes -dijo Ahk-.

-y ustedes jovencitas de donde conocen a Nick? -pregunto Ted con un muy curioso capuchino en su hombro-.

-Somos compañeras de su escuela -respondió Any- Mi nombre es Ingrid pero me dicen Any por razones que no explicaré, esa idiota que esta aquí es Anita -dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Anita- y esta enana es mi sensual uke llamada Lorena, pero de cariño le decimos Lori- dijo acariciando el cabello de lori-.

-Es Lori o Seme Fracasada. -finalizó Anita-.

-Oye! -Lori siempre niega ser uke, odiaba que le dijeran uke pero eso la hacia ver mas Uke-.

-Esta será una laaarga noche -se decía Nick con miedo de los muy posibles traumas que esas tres causarían en el museo entero-.


	4. Un pequeño regalo para mi pequeño Faraón

-Eran las 4 a.m. De la madrugada y cierto museo estaba mas que traumado con ciertas adolecentes que se encontraban allí-

\- Enserio es asombroso, que mas puede hacer tu tabla de picar? -dijo una Any animada a un faraón que explicaba por milésima vez lo que hacia la tabla-.

\- Bueno esos son... Secretos familiares- Ahk no es que no quisiera contar, simplemente no sabia nada mas de esa tabla-.

\- Que amargado- dijo Anita aburrida- Juguemos algo, me estoy aburriendo...

\- Traigo mi tableta, jugemos Five Nights at Freddy's -Any mas que animada saco su tableta-.

-Que es faib naijs ad fredis? -pregunto un curioso romano-.

-Khé? - Any estaba asombrada que no conociera el juego, pero no le extraño después de recordar que solo son figuras de cera que mágicamente reviven en la noche- FNAF es un juego de terror muy popular, me sorprende que Nick nunca les mencionara algo así de genial!.

-Todos voltearon a ver a Nick el cual no sabia que responder-

-Tan buen juego es? -pregunto Jed-.

-Es tan popular que esta idiota -Anita apunta a Any- trae un suéter de Bonnie, su personaje favorito...

-Tienen proyector aquí cierto? -pregunto Lori-.

-Si -todo el museo respondió-.

-Hay una sala con uno en la parte de atrás del museo- dijo sacagawea-.

-Magnific! -dijo Any sacando su laptop- serian tan amables de llevarme allí? -pregunto a lo que todos le respondieron con un si, incluso Rex estaba ahí-.

-Cuándo trajiste tu laptop!? -pregunto Anita asombrada ya que ella misma revisó la mochila de Any 5 veces antes de salir-.

-Tengo mis métodos. -le dijo victoriosa-.

-Una vez en la sala (la de la 3ra película plz) medio museo se encontraba sentado esperando ver de que trataba ese famoso juego, Any conecto su laptop al proyector y con el micrófono encendido en mano. Habló-

-Holaa! -grito dejando aturdidos a todos- me alegra que se interesen en este juego, ya verán los sustos que les dará jeje- a dexter no le agradó lo de los sustos-.

-A ver, nosotras no jugaremos el juego. -dijo Anita para que luego Any le arrebatara el micrófono y hablara-.

-De alguna brillante manera tengo conexión a internet chicos, así que veremos Gameplays del juego. -dijo any ya con todo listo buscando el canal de Town- y como sé que ustedes no entienden el significado de "Gameplay" Lori les dará una breve explicación -le da el micrófono a Lori-.

-Para que me entiendan, un Gameplay es cuando una persona se auto-grava jugando algún juego famoso, en este caso veremos a iTownGameplay jugando FNAF y después a German Jugando Outlast y seguiremos hasta donde nos alcance la noche- finalizó-.

-Mientras tanto, con el museo esperando nerviosos los videos-

-Enserio esto te llama la atención eh? -pregunta Larry a su amigo Ahk-.

-Si, digamos que nosotros no podemos salir a si que... -Ahk con ilusión dijo- creo que la presencia de esas tres en el museo cambiará algo, nos mostraran cosas que no conocemos. -Si Ahk, muuuuchas cosas- además, no hay nada mejor que hacer-.

-Pues según lo que Nick me contó de esas tres... -se preocupo Larry- creo que ustedes empezaran a necesitar terapia-.

-Eso lo note cuando las conocí jejej -rio el pequeño que sin dudas su pequeña risa y esa cara esculpida por los dioses hizo "reacción" en mini-larry-.

-Si jeje -Larry noto un leve bulto en su parte baja y tuvo que irse a tirar encima un balde de agua fría la cual, ya sabia donde conseguir -Ya ... Ya vuelvo Ahk-.

-Emm... Si c-claro... -Ahk se preocupo, de cuando acá Larry va preocupado hacia los

Baños?-.

-mientras tanto el proyector comenzó a dar imágenes de un hombre no tan mayor hablando y las tres nuevas amigas del museo bajaban a sentarse y disfrutar el Show. El cual trataba mas de ver las expresiones de los inquilinos-

-Pero que caso tiene ese juego, es aburrido... -dijo Jed y 5 segundos después salto un scremer(¿) de Bonnie haciendo gritar a todos incluso Ahk se sorprendió, pero se limitó a sentarse en el piso cerca de Larry-.

-No que no perra! -dijo any con cara de Boss Ass Bitch!-.

-debo admitir que me pego un mal susto, es interesante este juego jovencita- dijo Octavio para volver a ver el video-.

-Si sigues abrazado a Jed tendrás menos del miedo que deberías, así como hacen ahora- dijo Lori llamando la atención de ambos que al parecer estaban abrazados por el tremendo susto que se dieron-.

-Lo siento Jeje - dijo Octavio soltando a Jed el cual se molestó por el echo de que Lori hizo que se separaran-.

-Después de varios videos al fin llegaron a terminar FNAF y hubieran empezado el FNAF 2 De no ser porque dentro de poco saldría el sol. Todos le pidieron... Mas bien le rogaron a Any, Anita y Lori venir esa noche para ver el segundo juego a lo cual aceptaron y Larry sin mas opción les dijo que las esperaría afuera-

-Oigan, no se porque Nick se preocupaba tanto, ustedes son geniales - dijo Jed el cual era llevado al viejo oeste junto a Octavio-.

-Jeje pues Gracias -dijo Lori dejando a Jed en su sitio y a Octavio en el suyo, pues aun estaba oscuro y alguien podría pisarlos-.

-Mientras Larry terminaba de cerrar la zona del proyector vio que Ahk aun seguía ahí así que decidió acercarse-

-que pasa Ahk? -le pregunto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-.

-Eh... Ah nada -se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo y mas al estar con la persona menos indicada en esos momentos- solo pensaba, ya me.. Ya me voy a mi sitio- dijo pero Larry no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que esos videos a tan altas horas de la noche estaban haciendo efecto en Ahkmenra-.

-puedo acompañarte si quieres -Larry amablemente se ofreció pero Ahk se negó y comenzó a caminar muy nervioso por los pasillos- Enserio te acompaño, veo que esos videos no te dejaron tan bien como estabas antes de que ellas llegaran-.

-Esta bien, pero no creas que soy miedoso o algo así -le dijo Ahk muy avergonzado-.

-No te preocupes Ahk no se lo diré a nadie- Larry como siempre bromeando con Ahk, sacándole una sonrisa la cual prefirió no ver por miedo a que su "amigo" molestara de nuevo-.

-Gracias Larry, por -dijo Ahk nervioso- acompañarme.

-no hay de que -Larry se despide pero Ahk lo detiene- que pasa?.

\- ... -se quedó mudo no supo que decir o hacer, ni siquiera supo porque lo detuvo-.

\- Parece que aún no estas tranquilo cierto? - claro que no lo esta- no quieres que te deje solo verdad? -Bingo!-.

\- Y-yo... - intento callarse y volver a su ataúd pero esta vez Larry tomo la iniciativa y le dio un profundo beso al pequeño Ahk el cual estaba en Sock-.

-Nos vemos mañana Ahkmenra -después de lo sucedido se va, dejando solo a Ahkmenra ya sin miedo pero si asombrado-.

-Mientras tanto 4 adolecentes miraban asombrados la escena mientras se escondían tras una de las exhibiciones que estaba en el pasillo del museo. Se trataba de nada mas y nada menos de Any, Anita, Lori y un traumado Nick-

-Owww que lindo yo sabia que esos dos escondían algo- dijo Anita con cara de victoria mirando de reojo a Nicky-.

-Vamos Nick, Ahkmenra es Guapo, tiene mucho oro, es alegre y buena onda. -le dijo Lori- es un buen partido para tu padre.

-pero es una momia! -les dijo en voz alta y con tono de asombro-además son hombres el ya esta muerto, solo está vivo por las noches gracias a la tabla!.

\- Y gracias a tu padre también -le dijo Any en tono serio a punto de golpear al muchacho de no ser porque Larry venia en camino-.

-Que hacen aquí chicas?, creía que ya se habían ido a sus casas. -pregunto Larry confundido a demás de nervioso por temor de que hayan visto algo que no debían-.

-Estábamos por irnos a recuperar energías y a desayunar para hoy en la noche solo veníamos por Nick para irnos juntos.- Any salvo el trasero de todos-.

-Esta bien, vayan con cuidado chicos. -les dijo para seguir y terminar su trabajo- y Nick. -volteo a ver a su hijo- cuídalas, al parecer se están volviendo buenas amigas para los demás.

-S-si papá. -Nick sabia que el museo entero estaba asombrado con las personalidades de sus amigas pero nunca pensó que les llegarían a caer bien, al menos no su primera noche-.

-Si se fijan bien, esto es como Five Nights At Freddy's -dijo Any llamando la atención de todos- Un guardia, esculturas... Pero claro esto no es una pizzería, es un museo enorme.

-Aquí si seria imposible sobrevivir-dijo Anita que del solo pensarlo, le daba escalofríos-.

En la noche hablamos Nick -dijo Lori una vez ya fuera del museo-.

-Hablar? -le pregunto- de que?.

-De la posible relación amorosa entre tu padre y Ahkmenra- dijo Anita con los colores en su cara e imágenes censuradas de esos dos en su cabeza-.

-No tengo porque hablar de eso -Tres segundos, solo le tomo tres segundos antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su cara. Any le dio la bofetada de su vida- QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!? -Le grito muy molesto-.

-La pregunta va para ti, porque te niegas a que tu padre sea feliz? -le dijo en tono adulto, autoritario, sin dudar y por supuesto con enojo- Que tiene de malo que sea una momia? -le dice mientras se acerca a el- Que carajos tiene de malo si es Hombre!?.

-Nada! -le respondió-.

-Entonces Nick!? -le pregunto Lori pero no hubo respuesta ya que Nick se puso a llorar cuan bebe de 6 años que fue regañado por su madre-.

-Suficiente -dice Any para abrazar al pequeño Nick- Se que debe ser duro para ti, pero entiende que tu papá también merece ser feliz, ya sea con una mujer o con un Hombre.

-o con una momia que es hombre - agrego Anita despreocupada-.

-Gracias chicas pero... -Nick estuvo a punto de romper en llanto pero Any le estiro la oreja.- Auch!.

-No pienses mas en eso, mejor ve a tu casa a descansar -le dice Any para después acomodarse la capucha de su suéter e irse. -me voy chicos, nos vemos en la noche.

-Any parece mi mamá cuando está encabronada- Dice Anita para también tomar camino a su casa-.

-Hasta la Noche Nick. -se despide Lori para luego marcharse-.

-Esas tres me dan dolor de cabeza... -dijo Nick para después reír e irse, pero olvido su mochila dentro a si que decidió regresar por ella-.

o.o.o.o.o

Pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas :v no soy perfecta equizdeh'

En fin, gracias por los pocos reviews n.n i'm Happy *kokoros*.


	5. Cosas sin importancia

**-No había pasado mucho desde que las chicas se fueron. Nick había regresado por su mochila para después irse a casa, pero recordó lo de hace unos momentos y estuvo a punto de llorar-**

-oye niño, que haces aquí? -el gerente al parecer le llamaba- tu padre ya se fue, su turno terminó.

-Ah... Si, es que solo vine a buscar mi mochila es todo. -no había problema si Nick se quedaba con su padre en el trabajo, el gerente podía confiar en el-.

-Esta bien que tengas un buen dia.

-gracias.

 **-Nick caminó hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta del almacén, donde se suponía estarían sus amigas. El iba tranquilo pero el cuerpo se le tenso al ver lo que sus amigas hicieron para salir-.**

-Oh rayos, no puede ser! -se dijo para si mismo- esas tres están jodidamente locas! -grito preocupado y asustado, ya que si el gerente lo veía, seguro culparían a su padre-.

 **-Nick comenzó a limpiar tanto como pudo y pensó una buena excusa para el gerente-.**

-oh mierda, que le diré!? -estaba en serios problemas, que se pudo haber evitado si no las hubiera dejado encerradas-.

-Joven, que hace aquí? -pregunto un señor mayor de 5O años mas o menos, al parecer era el empleado encargado de la limpieza-.

-Eh.. Bueno yo... Vine a recoger mi mochila pero en... -vio que había un tubo en el piso- tropecé con ese tubo de ahí y rompí el vidrio por accidente... -Nick sudaba a mas no poder por el nerviosismo, estaba apunto de desmayarse-.

-oh hijo ten mas cuidado, no te preocupes yo limpiare aquí. -que hombre mas amable, ya le pagaré el favor- toma tus cosas y ve a casa.

-oh vaya gracias señor, se lo pagaré luego. -Nick se despidió de él y salio rumbo a casa, necesitaba descansar-.

 **-por otro lado en casa de lori-**

-Jodanse perras! -Any gritó a todo pulmón-

-No es nuestra culpa que tus Jot mierdas sepan a mierda! -le grito Anita mas fuerte. Mientras escupía los Hot Cakes que Any con tanto amor les había hecho-.

-Any, No los hiciste bien. -le dijo una tranquila lori- están viscosos y saben extraño -Esas dos querían vomitar todo lo que comieron desde la semana pasada-.

-Bueno, hagan su propia comida yo me largo a mi casa a dormir.

-Adiós pendeja! -le dijo Anita antes de entrar al baño a vomitar cuan embarazada primeriza-.

-Any no te vayas, solo comamos cereal y ya! -dijo lori mientras tiraba la comida capaz de envenenar a un pueblo entero-.

-Oww, bueno... -dijo Any abrazando a su uke- solo porque mi esposa me lo pide.

-no, cambie de opinión. Lárgate de mi casa. -dijo lori con repulsión hacia su mayor-.

-oh vamos Darling, eso no me decías la otra vez~ -dijo en tono seductor-.

-dejen sus pinches pendejadas lésbicas por favor! -Juanita recién vaciada del estomago salio del baño a gritar y maldecir su vida-.

-Mira perra, algún dia lograre que me ames! -dijo Any con superioridad- serás mia hija de fruta!.

-eso jamas maldita cerebro de excremento! -Anita estaba al borde de la locura con esa pendeja-.

-oh rayos! *inserte al zorro de dora la exploradora aqui*

-Pinche Any mamona y pendeja -dijo la Lori como si no lastimara mis feelings-.

-bueno, descansen. -dijo Any recostándose en el sofá como Juana por su casa- recuerden que hoy iremos a ver mas salseo.

-si si... Iré a mi habitación y cerrare la puerta con llave por si acaso. -mira de reojo a la violadora que tiene de amiga-.

-yo dormiré en este sofá cama gracias. -Anita se lanza al sofá y de inmediato se quedó dormida-.

 **-por otro lado. Nick no podía despejar su mente, solo recordaba aquel beso que su mismo padre le dio a aquel faraón.**

 **Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó a su madre entrar-**

-hijo, estas bien? -le preguntó una mujer de mínimo 3O años- te veo preocupado.

-ah... Mamá estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-hijo sabes que cuentas conmigo y me preocupa que no me tengas la confianza para contarme tus problemas. -le dijo su madre de lo mas calmada que pudo, pero aun asi la preocupación se sentía en sus palabras-.

-no es nada ma..

-vamos hijo, dime... Acaso es por una chica? -le pregunto de lo mas normal-.

-de echo son tres... -Nick se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que eso no lo pensó, lo dijo en voz alta y su madre estaba por empezar el interrogatorio-.

-encerio? Es acaso un triángulo amoroso o algo asi? Las tres te quieren pero quieres solo a una? -y asi siguió y siguió hasta que Nick le daba excusas o bueno. Le decía la verdad mezclada con exageración-.

-No! Mamá no es nada de eso. Es solo que esas tres me meten en problemas y son como bebés, no se están quietas! -dijo Nick exaltado, solo de pensar que salia con una de esas tres le daba escalofríos-.

-vamos hijo, confía en mi. -su madre sentía que su hijo era todo un hombre solo por mencionar tres chicas. Eso hacia que no entendiera razones- es mas, muéstrame una fotografía de esas tres jovencitas. -y sin mas, tomo el celular de su hijo y comenzó a buscar alguna fotografía que tuviera por ahí. La cual si estaba-.

-MAMÁ! Dame mi celular! -grito Nick avergonzado- ya te dije que no es eso!.

-Valla que lindas son, pero preferiría que te quedaras con la mas bajita se ve que es buena gente -madres...-.

-Qué!? -Nick estaba mas rojo que la menstruación femenina- No mamá! Es solo una... Amiga... Con un supositorio de cerebro! -Nick quería descansar y estar solo. Pero ahora será difícil sacarse de encima a su madre-.

-está bien hijo. Lo siento. -se disculpó, se sentía mal por no escuchar a su hijo. Tal vez por esa actitud su hijo no le podía tener confianza- toma tu celular.

-No mamá perdóname a mi, no debo hablarte asi. -Nick abrazo a su madre, era lo que necesitaba... Un abrazo-.

-Nick, hueles a mujer...

-Que!?

-Si hijo, tienes un olor femenino en tu cuerpo. -esa asombrosa nariz de sabueso de las madres-.

-Por que dices es... -entonces recordó que esa mañana Any lo había abrazado, lo cual hizo ponerse nervioso por lo,que su madre pudiera hacer- mamá, ya estas imaginando cosas. Dejame dormir si?

-Esta bien hijo, pero enserio quisiera que me las presentaras.

-si mamá, después -no no no no. Claro que no, si hago eso me mandaras a la escuela militar-.

 **-Todos se encontraban descansando en sus casas, reposando energías para esa noche. Pero cierto adulto no estaba del todo tranquilo-**

-que estupido soy! -se dijo Larry para si mismo- no puedo creer lo que hice, lo besé asi nada mas! Con que maldita cara lo veré ahora!? -golpeo la pared y después se dejo caer en la cama- demonios Ahkemnra! Tu tienes la jodida culpa por ser tan adorable! -no entendía cuando fue que se empezó a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por esa momia- bueno, supongo que tendré que pedir ayuda... Pero a quien?.-después de media hora pensando se quedo dormido-.


	6. un favor y un sueño cumplido?

**-Era una tarde de invierno, aire helado que congelaba hasta los huesos, claro que en casa de una de nuestras antagonistas eso no ocurría ya que una estaba acurrucada en su cama y otras dos en la sala. Anita no sabia porque estaba tan incomoda y sentía que no respiraba, decido acomodarse pero un peso no la dejaba moverse asi que decidió despertar para llevarse una fuerte sorpresa-.**

-Pero que demonios!? -Anita vio que encima suyo, si... Encima. Estaba Any recostada, las dos juntas bajo las cobijas y eso era sumamente vergonzoso además de que Any la abrazaba cual peluche gigante-.

-Haahah~ -una linda y tierna uke recién levantada iba camino a la sala solo para encontrar una escena prometedora que hizo que le ardiera la sangre, según ella era "impropio" hacerlo en casa ajena- pero que carajos están haciendo! -grito cabreada-.

-Quítame a esta pendeja de encima, maldita sea! -grito Anita despertando a la Any-.

-Oh rayos, lo siento mucho pero es que tenia frio entonces me vine aquí contigo...-dijo any apenada, si bien era rara. Solo era de juego-.

-de acuerdo, pero me debes un desayuno- ya calmada se levantó a alistarse para la noche de salseo-.

-hay que comer algo antes de irnos zhavas.

-esta bieeen~ -respondieron las dos semes al unísono-.

 **-después de comer y arreglarse, salieron camino al museo para ver a sus nuevos amigos. Una vez llegaron se encontraron con Nick en la entrada, se veía preocupado y al parecer quería hablar con las cosas que tiene de amigas-.**

-WAZZAAA! -dijo la Any-.

-Hello moto~ -seguida de Anita y al final lori-.

-que hay? -ukee!-.

-oigan, necesito pedirles un favor o bueno. A Lorena.- favor?-.

-un favor? A lori!? De que!? -Any la mama postiza sobreprotectora-.

-veraz, es una historia muy graciosa...-nervios, uuhh~-.

-ah si? -Anita la hermana mayor con licenciatura en tsunderedismo y 5 premios en "patadas voladoras"-.

-oigan!... De que se trata Nick? -pregunta lori curiosa-.

-bueno, necesito que... -iba a decirle todo acerca del misterioso favor, pero su padre lo interrumpió-.

-Vaya! Veo que ya llegaron. Entren aun es temprano, todos siguen durmiendo. -Larry el guardia, esta listo para los sustos y trauma de esa noche-.

-okay -todos-.

-te diré el favor mas tarde- susurro Nick a lori, pero Any alcanzo a oír-.

-(que se trae este?) -pensó Any-.

 **-Una vez adentro, las tres "señoritas" fueron directamente a la sala de proyección para preparar todo para la noche de terror-**

-Nick, porque tan nervioso? -pregunto Larry con nerviosismo al recordar que probablemente Nick vio lo de la noche anterior-.

-Ah, eh... Ah no, no es nada papá -dijo Nick nervioso de lo que podría pasar cuando le pidiera el favor a Lorena. Si bien ella era tranquila pero las guaruras que tiene de amigas eran todo lo contrario-.

 **-del otro lado-**

-me pregunto que querrá ese saco de ukesidad- dijo any como si la respuesta se la fuera a dar la pared-.

-mientras no termine con términos sexuales, todo bien. Ademas, uke mas uke no es de dios nuestro señor- Anita solo veía de reojo a lori la cual estaba igual de extrañada-.

-ya dejen eso, ayúdenme a encender el proyector. -de pronto se escuchaban gritos y animales corriendo por todo el museo- lo ven, ya despertaron-.

-oigan, si mis oídos no me engañan. -dijo any- parece que nos están buscando-.

-owww, están preguntando por nosotras~ -Anita y Any estaban tomando cariño a las figuras vivientes del museo-.

-Listo y gracias por la ayuda.

-de nada -las dos hijas de puta-.

 **-por otrooo lado-**

-hola.

-ah, Larry hola. -sonrojado-.

-en... Vas a venir? -dice Larry apuntando hacia la sala de proyección-.

-eh... Claro. -dios. Parecía toalla sanitaria de lo sonrojado que estaba el faraón-.

-entonces, vamos... -dijo Larry para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde se suponía que iría pero...-.

-espera... -Ahk lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a un curioso cuarto de limpieza que esta cerca-.

-Q-que pasa Ahk? -dijo Larry viendo como el faraón cierra la puerta-.

-quiero hacerlo! -dijo Ahk sonrojado- eso que hacen las parejas.

-espera, que cosas dices!? -Larry estaba por explotar, quería hacer eso ya! Pero no quería que fuera una broma de mal gusto-.

-Larry. Te Amo! -dicho esto, el faraón beso a su cuidador nocturno-.


	7. Celos y extraños presentimientos

**-en el capitulo anterior se podía sentir el amor entre nuestros protas, pero lastimosamente era la imaginación de cierto guardia-**

-Mierda, necesito darme un baño. -se dijo para si mismo-.

-Larry, desde cuando tienes tanta urgencia a estar yendo al baño cada 10 minutos? -pregunta el pequeño Ahk a su compañero y cuidador-.

-oigan el maratón de Five Nights at freddy's 2 terminó, después les pongo el tercero. -grita la Any-.

-Ahora podemos ver Outlast? -dice lori-.

-No ni mergas, ahora veremos una wea de risa- dice Anita volteando como toda una diva -.

-Es cierto, están muy traumados por ahora. -Any busca en su computador a ElrubiusOMG-.

-Genial, salseo Rubelangel... -Dice lori implorando que ponga Los videos de Chatroulette-.

-Oigan, quien demonios es él? -Jed siente curiosidad al ver la cara de su amigo Octavio completamente embobado por cierto español de ojos verdes-.

-El es Rubén Doblas Gundersen, youtuber español y es quien nos da nuestro salseo.

-Es gracioso? -pregunta sacagawea-

-Claro que si, o bueno para nosotras si. A ustedes no se si entiendan su humor -Lori y su tono ukeable-.

-Ellos No lo entenderán, los chicos son de diferentes épocas. -Nick nunca entendió porque ellas amaban tanto a ese youtuber, hasta se podía decir que muy adentro de su alma en un pequeñísimo lugar de su corazón, sentía celos de que quisieran más a alguien que no conocen que a el que es su amigo desde hace varios años atrás pero claro que eso nunca lo diría en voz alta-.

-Bueno intentemos con algo de estupidez antes de llegar al salseo gay intenso. Pongamos Hola Soy German. -Any ya con el video de "Hermanos" listo para reproducirse, toma sus galletas emperador de Chocolate que tanto amaba y su yogurt LaLa de fresa para disfrutar del momento-.

 **-El resto de la noche se paso de risas entre todos los huéspedes del museo, una que otra mirada nerviosa de Larry y Ahk y recelo de Nick hacía esos youtubers. Todo iba bien hasta que ocurrió un pequeño accidente y Larry subió para ver que le pasaba al proyector -.**

-Parece que un enchufe se quemo, diablos esta me la van a cobrar - dice Larry en su tono molesto normal -.

-Al menos ya no tenemos que ver esas tonterías... -Nick victorioso-

-Mira pedazo de imbecil, que tú también te estabas riendo con esas "tonterías". -Anita no podía insultarlo más solo porque su padre estaba presente, pero Any no fue la excepción -.

-Mira pedazo de mierda mal parida! -any protegía a sus ídolos con garras(?)- No es nuestra puta culpa que no te gusten sus videos, pero por lo menos respétalos, si?. Pinche fleto! -Any amorosa como siempre-.

-Está bien, de acuerdo pero no me grites Mamá! -Es gracioso ya que es la primera vez que llama a la Any de esa manera haciendo que todos se quedaran con cara tipo... "WTF Man!?" Y un Nick sonrojado hasta la vagina que no tiene... A no ser-.

-Oww, me dijiste mamá? -Any se sintió con poder y gloria en esos momentos-.

-Q-que!? Pero c-claro que no! -Nick sentía que había cometido un gravísimo error y así fue-.

-JAJAJA! Pinche pendejo! -Anita se ahogaba de tanta risa- de ahora en adelante Any no se te va a despegar jajajaja! -Anita conocía muy bien a Any, y sabía que eso le pasaría a Nick debido a que ella tiempo atrás, cometió el mismo error de decirle mamá -.

-Any ya suéltame! -Nick intentaba zafarse del abrazo de aquella muchacha pero no podía, simplemente era mucho mas fuerte que él - Por favor suéltame ya!.

-tas pendejo!? -Any sentía que moriría de dulzura - JAMÁS! Te voy a soltar -Finalizó -.

 **-por otro lado-**

-Esas tres tienen demasiada energía, además de que ni se han dado cuenta de que el proyector ya funciona y los vídeos se reproducen cada que uno termina jeje -dijo ahkmenra- solo mira a dexter. Esta totalmente entretenido con esos videos.

-jeje si al parecer, pero me sorprende que ni siquiera saben que Any esta... Casi ahorcando a mi hijo, con todo el escandalo que hacen.

-Bueno, Nick se enojo por culpa de esos videos. Creo que esta celoso de que... No se, de que ellas le presten mas atención a esos hombres que a él. -Ahk era muy listo, al parecer pudo deducir la razón del enojo de Nick a la perfección -.

-Tu crees que esa sea la razón? -Larry dudaba pues nunca había visto a Nick de esa manera- No crees que sea por, simple envidia o algo así?.

-No. -Ahk esta demasiado seguro de sí mismo- estoy completamente seguro de que Nick esta celoso.

\- tú ya debes saber lo que se siente como para saber que lo esta, no? -Pregunto Larry con un poco de curiosidad al ver la expresión de Ahk supo que había acertado-.

-Pues, algo... -Ahk no era fácil, eso es algo que le atrajo a Larry, que simplemente es un mar de curiosidades-.

-Y dime, quien es la persona que te tiene tan distraído. -Larry preguntó intentando, en si, sacarle algo de información -.

-Q-que!? -Ahkmenra se sorprendió de la pregunta tan repentina. Simplemente no pudo evitar sonrojarse- A-Ah... Jajaja bueno, alguien...

-Vamos Ahk, no seas tímido y dime quien es. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a conquistarla.

-Bueno... -Santos faraones, Ahkmenra podía jurar que el rojo de su cara era el mismo que ese zorro llamado Foxy-.

-Esta bien, si no me quieres decir no te voy a presionar.

-G-gracias Larry.

-por nada *Su sonrisa... Puta Madre! Maldita tentación de tocarlo... Tengo que ir de nuevo a mojarme!* oye, iré al baño.. Ya... Ya vuelvo. -y así Larry fue directo a buscar su quinceava tina de agua helada-.

-ah... Si esta... Bien? -Ahk tenia que descubrir el porque de sus idas al baño, iba a seguirlo hasta que cierta peli-castaña con azul lo llamó -.

-Ahkmenra puede venir un momento por favor? -Any le pregunta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, si no fuera porque actúa muy bien Ahkmenra estaría completamente nervioso de sus intenciones-.

-Ah claro, que necesitas?

-Solo ven por aquí, si?

-de acuerdo... Te sigo -Ahk tenia un mal presentimiento -.

 **-Una vez estando solos Any y Ahkmenra, llegaron Anita y Lori. Iban a tener una buena charla-.**

 **Fin :)**


End file.
